<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>back in the P.T.A. by cosmicaeronaut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995054">back in the P.T.A.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicaeronaut/pseuds/cosmicaeronaut'>cosmicaeronaut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snakenet AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Gen, Mid 1990s, Multi, babey david, dad ocelot, everything is different and it'll make sense eventually just trust me, fake married but platonically for chaos, karen takedown, ocelot/adam pov, pre-jday, pta CHAOS, sccnakenet, snakenet, the original canons barely exist. my city now, very slight period typical home of phobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicaeronaut/pseuds/cosmicaeronaut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron is voted onto the Student Council and she has to go to the PTA meeting to keep her cover. Adam and Jack cause chaos around the PTA budget. Derek sleeps on the couch while Davie watches cartoons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Big Boss/Ocelot (Metal Gear)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snakenet AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>back in the P.T.A.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This fic is a part of an AU between myself and AO3 user KipRussel that's been ongoing for 5ish years as of time of posting. Quick context notes so that this makes any amount of sense to the outside reader:<br/>Big Boss -&gt; Jack Sears (coach at the local high school), Ocelot -&gt; Adam (runs a bakery), Solid Snake -&gt; Davie (a babey). Jack and Adam have their MGSV personalities/looks and follow MGS canon up to the end of MGS3 where it diverges. Davie is a super-baby/quasi-terminator DNA clone of MGS3-era Jack, Adam, and EVA. Jack and Adam are raising him in hiding from Cyberdyne (who created him) and also they're home of sexuals together. (Val Sears -&gt; Venom Snake, briefly mentioned, vkaz also exists)<br/>Sarah Connor, John Connor, Derek Reese, and Cameron are the Sarah Connor Chronicles versions of the characters. Derek does not die and also looks like Aaron Paul, it's fine.<br/>The year is 199X. Judgement day has not happened yet, but it's coming. This AU is buck fucking wild but it's very fun, please don't let the crossover aspect scare you! This might as well be an original story at this point. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cameron got elected to the student council.</p><p>None of them were sure how she had done it. Jack had heard whispers around the campus that she had given a very rousing speech about fighting for their rights as people, which he was fairly certain had been recycled from another cause. Somehow, her name got on the ballot, and she had been a shoo-in.</p><p>This presented a problem for Sarah. As the <em>parent</em> of a student council member, she had to be present at all of the year's PTA meetings to help organize fundraisers, events, student budgeting.</p><p>Sarah was not interested in any of these things.</p><p>"No," she said, doing chin-ups on the swingset in the back yard. "Absolutely not, I'm not going to socialize with a bunch of loser soccer moms who have nothing better to do than get money for Timmy's fifth new football jersey."</p><p>Cameron blinked, trying to sort through the response. "The PTA has a goal of community outreach and service within a given district--"</p><p>"Still no." She dropped down from the bar, pulling a towel down and sitting on the swing next to Davie. "Sorry, my cover isn't worth <em>that.</em> Go ask Adam, he loves that type of shit."</p><p>"But I need a parental guardian."</p><p>"Pretend he's my boyfriend or husband or whatever, it doesn't matter." She took a drink of water. "How did you get into this, again?"</p><p>"The people voted for me," Cameron said. She waved at Davie, who waved back, and turned to go back inside.</p><hr/><p>"You want me to do what now?" Adam asked over the sound of the mixer.</p><p>He had been stuck in the house by himself for weeks ever since school came back in session. Jack believed that their emergency move-in may have been more for his benefit than theirs, and the bakery was undergoing renovations, leaving him out of his own job for awhile. Since Jack monitored the team practices, keeping him in odd hours, Adam was by often himself.</p><p>They had baked goods all <em>over</em> the house. Derek was in heaven.</p><p>"I need a guardian to go with me to the PTA meeting. Sarah said no."</p><p>Adam turned off the blender, wiping flour on his forehead in an effort to sweep his hair out of his face. (It was November. He was trying out a new style.) "Why in the hell are you going to a PTA meeting?"</p><p>"Student council. I have to go."</p><p>He pulled the sheet pan from the oven, pouring in the brownie batter quickly before it began to set. "I ain't your guardian, you know."</p><p>"Sarah said you can be her boyfriend. Or husband. Or whatever." She tilted her head as he swirled chocolate into the mix. "I think Derek would refuse."</p><p>"Good instinct." He put the pan back in the oven, setting his egg timer. "Let me guess. Not going would be bad for your cover?"</p><p>"Correct." Her eyes scanned around, clearly confused by the growing mountains of sweets in the dining room. "I believe... you could use the time out of the house."</p><p>Adam laughed at that. "You might be right. What time?"</p><p>"The meeting begins at 6. We need to bring refreshments."</p><p>"Well, I don't think that'll be a problem." He pulled his apron over his head, laying it over a chair. "I get to be a Baum, then. Don't tell my John about this."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>He shook his head, walking to the sink. "Never mind. We'll leave about fifteen til. Get your homework done."</p><p>She nodded, sitting down at the table, pushing a tray of turnovers out of the way.</p><p>Adam shook his hands dry, pulling a beer from the fridge and going to sit on the couch where Derek was lightly snoozing. He snapped awake when the couch shifted.</p><p>"Hey," Adam said, not looking over at him.</p><p>"Uh, hi." Derek rubbed the sleep from his eyes, looking over at the TV. He had missed his stories again. "Food done?"</p><p>Adam rolled his eyes. "Just put in the brownies. Looks like I'm taking them to the PTA, though."</p><p>"What? No!" He was awake now. "The whole pan? Wait, what do you mean the PTA?"</p><p>"Apparently, the people voted Cameron to be their student representative. Sarah won't go." He took a sip from his beer. It was awful. "It looks mighty suspicious if she doesn't show, I'm told."</p><p>Derek grumbled, laying back in the corner of the couch. "Sure. Whatever keeps you busy, I suppose." He thought a moment as the credits rolled on screen. "Wait, that mean no dinner?"</p><p>"I'm sure y'all can manage without me." They heard the back door slide open, and Davie come running in to jump up on Adam's lap. "Hey there, kiddo. Done playing?"</p><p>Davie nodded, settling back as the A-Team theme filled the living room. Kid had impeccable timing. "Murdock."</p><p>"Yup, it's Murdock time." He ruffled his hair, handing his drink to Derek, who took it without hesitation.</p><p>What a life.</p><hr/><p>They took Sarah's truck, a slightly nicer affair than Jack's beat up Ford, accompanied by a warm tray of fudge brownies.</p><p>"Why do you bake so much?" Cameron asked, holding the seran wrap tightly around the plate.</p><p>Adam wasn't expecting the question. "Reckon it takes my mind off things."</p><p>"Oh." A pause. "Why do you put on that accent?"</p><p>"Put on?" He looked over at her. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"You speak to Jack in an accent more regional to southern Russia, but to everyone else, you use a southern American accent."</p><p>"That any way to speak to your father?"</p><p>Her eyes went wide, taken off guard. Adam held her gaze, then laughed, turning back to the road. "Nah, I'm just messing with you. I didn't realize it was so noticeable."</p><p>"You didn't answer the question."</p><p>He swallowed, not really wanting to. "I... my mother was American. A woman of many faces. I do it to honor her, I suppose."</p><p>"Oh. I see." Her tone indicated that she didn't, really. "Your accent is flawless."</p><p>"Well, that's a relief."</p><p>They pulled into the parking lot, and it was then that Adam noticed Jack's truck in the space next to theirs.</p><p>He had almost forgotten he was still here.</p><p>"I didn't realize the teams practiced so late," he said, taking the keys out of the ignition.</p><p>"They stop at 5:30pm. Jack is in charge of the PTA meeting," Cameron said, getting out of the car.</p><p>Adam stopped. A light almost-giggle escaped his lips. "Hang on. <em>What?</em>"</p><p>"Is that a problem for you?"</p><p>"Is that-- <em>no,</em>" he said, and he was backpedaling a lot now, "no, not a problem at all. Just-- just remember, in here, I'm married to Sarah. Your mother."</p><p>"Yes, I understand." She shut the door carefully. "Dad."</p><p>He winced. "Yeah, that'll take some getting used to."</p><p>The meeting took place in the school gym.</p><p>Adam had never actually been inside the school before. Why would he have? As far as anyone else was concerned, Jack's home life was a mystery, probably involving a high school sweetheart and a couple of toddlers and a nice house in suburbia.</p><p>They wouldn't be too far off. But they also wouldn't expect anything about the reality. It was... easier to be strangers, out in public. And strangers don't pop up at high schools for surprise visits.</p><p>He ran a hand through his hair. Why did he agree to this?</p><p>"Your wardrobe is fine. Come on, we're going to be late." Cameron tugged on his sleeve, leading him to the side entrance.</p><p>They were inside, now. Classy place. Jack had told him it was one of the largest schools in the district. He slipped into one of his masks, a persona he kept on the backburner. The snake oil salesman. The <em>charmer.</em></p><p>"This way," Cameron lead him, swerving away from the cafeteria and up a wide, white hallway.</p><p>The gym was impressive.</p><p>Adam wasn't immediately familiar with the image of an average high school gymnasium, but it had to be somewhere under this. The paint on the walls was crisp, the lines neatly painted, the floors waxed and buffed. The bleachers were receded into a neat stack along one wall, where the leaders of the meeting sat at a table, signing people in.</p><p>There he was.</p><p>Jack was sitting behind one of the tables, dressed in a suffocating jungle green polo and knee length khaki shorts. His hair had been brushed back, his eyepatch tied neatly in place, a pair of reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.</p><p>The sight of them stopped Adam in the doorway. He had gotten him those glasses as a joke -- they had disappeared from the house so quickly, he had assumed Jack had thrown them out.</p><p>Assumptions, assumptions.</p><p>"Why did you stop?" Cameron asked, tugging on his sleeve. "The sign in table is on the far wall, next to the bleachers."</p><p>He waved her off. "Let's... let's go put these down first."</p><p>The dessert table was a short stroll from them, and a gaggle of middle aged moms were speaking in hushed tones next to it. He set down his tray gently, which didn't seem to stop the vultures from hearing it.</p><p>Bottle blondes and botox. These were the moms of <em>honor students.</em></p><p>He recognized the type from the daycare, the ones who thought four kids just weren't enough and were determined to become the super mom they mistakenly thought they already were.</p><p>It was probably better he didn't mention that <em>his</em> kid was a highly intelligent genetically optimized super baby who would wipe the floor with their children. Once he got started, he would never stop.</p><p>Their heads whipped in his direction, tight smiles pulled over fake white teeth. "Why, hello there!" one greeted him, "I don't believe we've met."</p><p>He bit back a sigh, slipping on a smile, holding out his hand, letting his ring shine just enough in the florescent lights. "Adam Baum. This is Cameron, my daughter -- student council electee."</p><p>"Oh, wow, so you're Cameron!" another mom exclaimed. "My son <em>loved</em> your speech. He said it was very... cinematic."</p><p>Cameron stared back at her. "I was simply quoting--"</p><p>Adam threw an arm around her shoulders, an imperceptible motion to stop talking. "--she watched a lot of movies for inspiration. Doesn't give herself enough credit, gets that from her mother." He dug his heels into his drawl, pulling it down, letting it sink into the tone he found tended to shut up over-interested parties. A blush crept up the woman's face.</p><p>"Speaking of Ms. Baum," the first lady said, "we had no idea she was married! I would have expected to see her here tonight."</p><p>"Oh, she wanted to come, but she had to pick up a shift tonight. I told her not to worry about it. What kind of father would I be if I couldn't handle a little school business?"</p><p><em>That</em> was laying it on a bit thick, but his tactic worked. The first mom giggled, turning back to her group. He noticed she didn't wear a ring. "Make sure you go get signed in, Mr. Baum."</p><p>"Of course." He gave a nod in their direction, then headed towards the far wall, Cameron still in tow.</p><p>Jack looked bored.</p><p>He was clicking a pen in his off hand, reading from a pink sheet of construction paper in the other. His ring clicked against the plastic. A woman sat next to him, chatting with a few other ladies, her platinum blonde hair curled neatly at the ends. He wondered how much hairspray would burn off if he held a match to it.</p><p>"The meeting will start in two minutes, 37 seconds, 18 milliseconds. We need to go sign in," Cameron insisted. She was... weirdly invested in this.</p><p>"Sure, kid." If he could work up the nerve without busting out laughing.</p><p>The blonde laughed suddenly, resting an outstretched hand on Jack's shoulder.</p><p>No ring.</p><p>He started walking faster.</p><p>Jack didn't look up when they got to the table. "Can I get your last name, please?" he droned.</p><p>"Baum," he replied, without the slightest hesitation. "<em>Adam</em> Baum."</p><p>The pen stopped clicking.</p><p>His head whipped up to face him, glasses clattering onto the table. The lady next to him jerked back, giving him a weird look and continuing her conversation with another monster from the skin tight deep.</p><p>"And Cameron, of course," he resumed, after the silence had steeped. "Might be under Sarah."</p><p><em>"Uh."</em> Adam would've killed for a Polaroid. "Uh, hi. Baum, sure, uh, let me just--" he picked his reading glasses back up, hesitantly replacing them on his face, scanning the page intently.</p><p>"You alright?" he asked, fully aware of himself. "I hope I didn't startle you."</p><p>"No, it's-- it's been a long day." He checked a box on his paper, then ran his hand through his hair. Adam realized it was likely slick because he had showered in the locker room beforehand. Maybe getting him a travel hair dryer would be too much.</p><p>"Reckon you must be Coach Sears. I've heard a lot about you." He held out his hand, and Jack stared at it for a second before shaking it. "My kids love your class."</p><p>He was starting to feel bad, just a little bit. Maybe he should've called ahead and warned him.</p><p>"Well, they-- Johnny and Cameron are some of my best," he recovered. His hand hovered over the table, and he picked up a red handout, handing it to Cameron. "This is a copy of last year's budget, and the, uh, proposed budget is on the other side."</p><p>Adam smiled, tipping a hat he wasn't wearing. "Thank you kindly."</p><p>He watched Jack's face fluster as Cameron pulled him to find a seat.</p><p>"Why are you pretending not to know Jack?" Cameron asked, scanning through the budget sheet.</p><p>"What do you mean? I've never met <em>Coach Sears,</em>" Adam said, pushing the hint into his voice.</p><p>She looked at him for a moment. "But he's your--"</p><p>"--kids' PE coach, yes, it's a shame I don't come down to the school more often." He glared at her, and slight realization dawned on her face.</p><p>"Oh. Right." She turned the sheet over, going back to her work. Was she actually <em>scanning in</em> the data?</p><p>The lady at the table stood, picking a microphone up off of a stand near the table. There was a lone speaker next to it. "Good evening O'Doul Ocelots!" she crowed, her voice thick with twice a day cheap smokes. "Let the record show that the first bi weekly meeting of the O'Doul PTA went in session at 6:03pm."</p><p>John wrote something down, and it immediately occurred to Adam that he was taking the minutes. Was he the <em>secretary?</em></p><p>"My name is Karen Campbell -- elected president of the PTA three years in a row! I want to welcome all of the new parents this evening. It's good to see some fresh faces!" She locked eyes with Adam, her gaze narrowing ever so slightly.</p><p>What did he do?</p><p>He smiled back, giving a slight wave. Again, he let his ring catch the light.</p><p>She finally turned back to the larger crowd. "Our first item on the agenda tonight is the budget -- how we spend our fundraising money. We'll go over each line item separately, so if anyone has any questions, <em>don't be afraid to ask.</em>"</p><p>Something told him he shouldn't ask.</p><p>"Here, let me see that." He held a hand out to Cameron, who handed him the budget sheet.</p><p>Adam scanned over the page, unsure of what he was looking for. Mrs. Campbell droned on, going over the year's fundraisers, assigning parents to help run each one.</p><p>Jack kept taking notes, occasionally sneaking a glance up and him and Cameron, looking away whenever Adam glanced back. Eventually he caught him, catching him in a hard stare.</p><p>He couldn't tell if his expression was one of panic or suspicion. His pen wavered over the paper, halted for just a moment, and Adam narrowed his eyes, daring him to call him out.</p><p>"Mr. Baum?"</p><p>He shifted his gaze, and Mrs. Campbell was looking at him, expectantly. "Yes?" he replied.</p><p>"I was just asking if you or your wife wanted to help run the bake sale."</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he swore he saw Jack stifle a grin.</p><p>"That sounds spectacular," Adam said, pulling a pen from his pocket and scribbling down a note on his handout. "What's the date?"</p><p>"It'll be at the fall festival," she said, "you can work with Ms. Cline to organize it."</p><p>Murmurs were heard from the other parents. It was then he realized that none of the student council members were in the stands, but hanging out by the dessert table. As Mrs. Campbell went back to talking, he leaned over to Cameron. "Why don't you go hang out with the others?"</p><p>"And do what?" she whispered back.</p><p>"Talk to them. Mingle. Eat... eat some snacks," he floundered. Nevertheless, she nodded.</p><p>"Okay. There's an inconsistency on line 12 of the proposed budget," she offered, then stood and walked down to ground level.</p><p>Line 12? They hadn't gotten there yet.</p><p>He read down the page, stopping in the "Enrichment" header, looking at the line item for "Sports Uniforms and Equipment."</p><p>Oh. Oh, this wouldn't do at <em>all.</em></p><p>Adam clicked his pen and started circling numbers, drawing arrows, marking out lines and adjusting them to more reasonable conditions. If there was one thing he learned from the Russians, it was resource management.</p><p>This was ridiculous -- the operating budget was completely one-sided. Did Jack <em>know</em> about this?</p><p>He finished his scrawling, waiting patiently for his turn. No one had spoken up so far. Below, he could see Cameron take a bite of a brownie.</p><p>Atta girl.</p><p>"Alright, we've been over the fundraising section in its entirety. Are there any proposed changes to this section?"</p><p>Not a word.</p><p>"Great! The president moves to implement the first section of the budget for the new school year. Is there a second?"</p><p>A brunette on the front row raised her hand delicately. "Seconded."</p><p>"Excellent. Jonathan, make sure you get those names down," she said, turning slightly to Jack. He waved his hand dismissively, writing quickly. The joke was on her, because he knew better than anyone that Jack's handwriting wasn't worth shit.</p><p><em>Jonathan.</em> Can't even say his damn name right.</p><p>A meek woman sat close by him, curled in on herself, taking notes furiously on a notepad. Two things immediately stood out about her -- her hair was naturally jet black, and her glasses were round and thick. She was not dressed in her Sunday best, but a nice, well-worn sweater and dark jeans.</p><p>A genuine working class woman. The perfect ally.</p><p>He slid down the bench as Mrs. Campbell droned on, approaching her cautiously, holding out his hand. "Hi there. Adam Baum, new here."</p><p>She looked at him for a second, seemingly bewildered by his presence, then nodded politely. "Esther Cline. Second year." Her accent had an Eastern tinge to it.</p><p>"Ah, we'll be workin' together on the bake sale, then."</p><p>"Yes." She tucked her hair back behind her ear, seeming almost apologetic. "I'm sorry they've stuck you with me."</p><p>"Oh, don't be sorry, darlin'. If you got one of those gals too close to an open flame, they'd go up like flash paper -- I'd hate to see what an oven would do."</p><p>Esther stifled a giggle behind her hand. Good, he had her trust.</p><p>In the background, he heard Campbell start in on line 10.</p><p>"Say, what's up with Mrs. Campbell and the Coach?" he asked her in a low tone, working very hard to keep his seething to himself. "She seems mighty friendly towards him."</p><p>Esther rolled her eyes. "Oh, it's just ridiculous. Apparently she and her husband have a very... <em>open</em> relationship, and she's set her sights on Mister Sears. He's married, you know! And madly in love, to hear him talk about her."</p><p>Adam shook his head, biting back the flutter in his throat. "Trying to break up another couple's marriage for a cheap night. Shameful, is what it is."</p><p>"Honestly. But no one will call her out on anything because she's a <em>mastermind.</em>" She looked around cautiously to make sure no one was listening. "Her son is the quarterback of the football team, and I'm fairly sure she pays off the other schools' coaches so that we win."</p><p>Something in the back of his mind clicked together. "I've heard that Sears is replacing him with another kid. Pascal."</p><p>"Antonio Pascal? Really?" She exhaled sharply. "He would be an improvement. We could win on our own merit with him."</p><p>"Do you think <em>she</em> knows?" he asked, bouncing his pen on his leg.</p><p>They both looked down at Campbell.</p><p>"Alright, everyone, line 12 -- sports apparel and equipment. Does anyone have any questions on this line?"</p><p>Adam raised his hand.</p><p>The room went <em>cold.</em></p><p>"Oh." She had enough venom in her voice to make Kaz blush. "Yes, Mr. Baum?"</p><p>"Just one question, if that's okay," he said, holding up his paper sheepishly. He pushed the anger and edge from his tone in favor of innocent curiosity. "Why in the world are we spending over six grand on 'sports apparel and equipment'? The arts and general education lines below are barely hitting a grand and a half combined."</p><p>The murmurs started back immediately, pointed stares and glares sent in his direction. Esther had a horrified but impressed look on her face, scrawling something in her notebook.</p><p>On the floor, he saw Jack's eye go wide, the glasses falling off of his face again. He was pale, and looked ready to just straight up die.</p><p>Campbell's knuckles went white against the back of her clipboard. When she spoke, her voice was deathly calm.</p><p>"Our school's football team is the best in the county, if not the state," she said. There was a sense of pride in her voice. "These funds go to keeping the equipment up to date for boys like my Camden, to ensure that they're at the top of their game."</p><p>Well, it sure didn't sound like she loved her son very much.</p><p>"Does all of the money go to football? What about soccer? Baseball? Softball? Volleyball? Wrestling? The junior varsity teams?" He listed off what he knew Jack oversaw. "They only get new equipment when theirs can't be held together with duct tape, if I've heard correctly."</p><p>"The equipment for other sports doesn't see such strenuous wear," she ground out through clenched teeth. He thought he might be blinded by her veneers. "Football is a very dangerous contact sport. We all just want what's best for our children -- isn't that right, Jonathan?"</p><p>Jack peeked up from where he had his face buried in his hands. Reluctantly, he pulled the second microphone closer to his face. "Uh, none of our equipment is wasted, or anything. It's either passed down to the JV teams or used as practice equipment." Just the non-committal non-answer Adam had expected.</p><p>For just a second, he felt bad for him.</p><p>"But if their equipment sees such wear that it has to be replaced each season, how in the world is it safe for the JV kids to use? Do we not care about them? They have just as much of a risk for head trauma, if not more." He pointed to his sheet of paper. "Not to mention, kids who don't play sports are being cheated out of extracurricular resources. The arts are just as important."</p><p>A slight murmur of agreement and realization floated through the room. In the corner, Cameron took another bite of her brownie.</p><p>Campbell looked like she was going to explode.</p><p>"<em>Do you have any proposed changes?</em>" she asked, terse. He certainly had Jack's alarmed, <em>"please don't do this in front of God and everybody"</em> attention.</p><p>He looked down at the paper in his hand, then back up at her.</p><p>"I'm glad you asked. I propose line 10 is cut to a mere three grand, with the two leftover given to line 14, fine arts, and line 17, general supplemental. There is a county mandated budget for recreational equipment, which can be reevaluated on the Coach's side as he sees fit. This just supplements that. Nothing overall will be lost for the football players -- they'll never know the difference if they have to wear their pads two seasons in a row -- and it allows equal treatment for those who have other interests."</p><p>He had a feeling Jack was never going to tell him about his day again.</p><p>The crowd was pretty evenly split, now, conversation moving against itself. Jack's voice, while mild, cut through the clamor. "It wouldn't hurt to put it to a vote, Karen," he said.</p><p>The first name was a pretty dirty trick. He was into it.</p><p>Her face flustered, and she closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. The room hushed. "All in favor of the proposed changes, raise your hand."</p><p>Some hands went up. Jack counted, his pen moving gently in the air.</p><p>"All opposed?"</p><p>Some hands went up for that too.</p><p>Campbell's eyes went wide as she counted, and she turned to Jack as if searching a different answer. There was a very <em>slight</em> grin on his face.</p><p>"The ayes have it," he said, reading back his notes, "changes to line 12, 14, and 17 are: mark down to $3,000 on 12, mark up to $1,350 on 14, mark up to $1,650 on 17." He leaned away from the mic, and Adam barely heard him suggest a ten minute recess.</p><p>"Let's take a ten-minute recess to get on the same page," she parrotted, back to a semblance of her previously chipper self. He could see her fingers tapping the back of the clipboard furiously. "There are some lovely desserts we can sample in the meantime."</p><p>As all of the moms put down their handouts and began talking amongst themselves, Campbell stomped over to Jack, whispering something to him then pointing in Adam's direction. He laughed, rolling his eyes, his response inaudible.</p><p>"Wow. You live up to your name, huh?" Esther remarked, shocking him slightly from his lip reading attempts. "I've never seen anybody go right for her like that."</p><p>"Well, I uh-- I don't stand for injustice," he said. "And my son, he's not-- he's not really the sports type. He needs options too." Bashing in robot skulls with a baseball bat was as talented as John got.</p><p>"Ah, I see. My son is over... oh! He's talking to your daughter, down there." She pointed out a tall, gangly kid with spiky green hair. "He's... not a football star. Daniel got elected because he promised to get rid of the no-skateboarding signs behind the school." Esther laughed, "I'm not sure he understands that removing the signs doesn't actually mean anything."</p><p>Oh, he and Cameron would be getting on great, then.</p><p>Adam laughed politely. "Speakin' of Cam, I'll be right back-- I want to check on her." Esther waved him off, and he stood, moving back down to ground level.</p><p>Most of his brownies were gone. It delighted him to no end. Daniel was talking excitedly to Cameron about computer parts and "warez," and decided not to bother them.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Campbell slip out of a side door, a pack of smokes clutched in her hand. He felt someone approach from behind him.</p><p>"Excuse me," a familiar voice said.</p><p>Adam turned and found himself face to face with Jack.</p><p>"Ah, Coach Sears," he said.</p><p>Jack reached around him and grabbed the last brownie. "I need to speak with you privately, if that's alright. My office is just around the corner."</p><p>A smirk slipped through his mask, and he nodded. "Sure thing."</p><p>Jack took a bite of the brownie, and he nodded approvingly, starting to walk towards the door. "These are pretty good. Your wife make these?"</p><p>Oh, <em>that's</em> how this was going to be. He heard some murmurs from the nearby moms.</p><p>"Yes, my Sarah is a fantastic cook." They rounded the corner of the hallway, and Adam followed Jack into a small, bright office, pulling the door shut behind him.</p><p>It was blessedly quiet. Adam looked around, taking in the sparse, white cinderblock-walled office. A few accolades hung on the walls, Jack's fake diploma facing the door, a school pennant on the next wall. One photo sat on the desk: a picture of Davie, sitting on a bench outside, looking at someone past from the camera. An ambiguous blonde figure is sitting out of focus behind him, turned away from the lens, their hair pulled into a short ponytail.</p><p>He remembers that day. It was about a year ago, when they went to visit with Kaz and Val at the diner. It... went as well as it could have. It was Davie's first time seeing the changing leaves -- they had had some freak weather that year. He wondered where that photo had gone.</p><p>Jack sat behind the desk, motioning for him to take a seat. He put the rest of the brownie in his mouth. There was a moment of silence between them.</p><p>"...Adam, <em>what the fuck.</em>"</p><p>"Is that a question?"</p><p>He buried his face in his hands. "She wants me to throw you out for disturbing the peace. You've been here <em>twenty minutes.</em>"</p><p>"You going to?"</p><p>Jack looked back up at him, murder in his eyes. "Why are you here?"</p><p>"Cameron needed a guardian."</p><p>"Does she know that these meetings are optional?"</p><p>Adam shrugged slightly, nodding to the napkin the brownie sat on. "Apparently I needed to get out of the house."</p><p>Jack chuckled, looking over at the photo on his desk. He didn't say anything at first.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I don't mean to... I'm glad you're here," he sighed. "I hate working PTA nights."</p><p>Adam scoffed. "I would too if I had to deal with homewrecker Barbie."</p><p>"God, you have no idea. My Adeline would be horrified." Jack had a teasing edge to his voice. "I'd be worried she'd kill Karen on sight."</p><p>"Oh, I don't know. She sounds more like a poison gal." Adam smiled and looked back to the door. "So, you gonna throw me out?"</p><p>"Nah. She needs to learn some manners." He stood, checking his watch. "Maybe tone it down for the rest of the night, though."</p><p>Adam stood as well, hand on the handle.</p><p>"One thing," Jack asked. He was standing next to him now.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Who's watching Davie?"</p><p>Adam rolled his eyes. "Sarah and Johnny and Derek. They're fine, they've got food and water."</p><p>Jack smacked him in the arm, and Adam opened the door. "Back into the fray."</p><p>Back in the gymnasium, moms were going back to their seats, small plates of refreshments in their grasp. The kids were sitting against the bricks next to the dessert table, happily discussing whatever it is kids these days enjoyed.</p><p>Campbell was seated back at the front table. Jack walked that way, splitting from Adam at the front, leaving him to return to his spot next to Esther.</p><p>"Chewed out by the dragon, huh?" she asked. She had a store-bought looking apple turnover on a plate.</p><p>"Stern talking to," he nodded, plain sarcasm in his voice. Esther laughed. "Naw, he let me off easy."</p><p>"That's what I thought. He scares the children half to death, but he wouldn't hurt a fly."</p><p>Oh, at least her heart was in the right place.</p><p>Campbell stood again, hands steady, knuckles white against the stem of the microphone. She held a fresh, uncrumpled budget in her other hand. "Alright, everyone, it's time to reconvene."</p><p>The murmurs quieted down, and everyone found a seat. The kids moved out into the hallway, hoots and hollers in the distance as they worked to find a classroom to wreak havoc in. Cameron trailed behind Daniel, the last person out.</p><p>It was weird. He was just going to admit it. Cameron had never been the most social type.</p><p>"I believe we're ready to vote on the second section of the budget, including the... <em>proposed changes.</em>" Campbell's icy gaze flicked over to Adam. He didn't say anything. "The president moves to accept the changes. Is there a second?"</p><p>Nobody said anything. Adam was pretty sure he wasn't allowed to second it, having proposed it.</p><p>Was this where it ended?</p><p>"Seconded."</p><p>Esther had raised her hand.</p><p>Campbell looked shocked, like she had just come home to find her dog pissing in her walk-in shoe closet. "Uh, okay. We have a second. The motion passes."</p><p>Two down, one to go. Adam turned to her and gave her a thumbs up, and she laughed, lightly and frantically. Clearly, she wasn't used to being put on the spot.</p><p>He looked back over his copy of the budget, examining the operating expenses. Everything seemed reasonable -- legal pads, file folders, office supplies. Refreshments. One line caught his eye, however.</p><p>"Finally, we'll look over the last section." She scanned the crowd, almost daring someone to speak up. "Before we begin, are there any questions?"</p><p>Adam raised his hand.</p><p>Jack looked like he was ready to murder somebody.</p><p>Gritted teeth ground out an acknowledgement. "<em>Yes,</em> Mr. Baum?"</p><p>"What are the discretionary funds for? We already have a supplemental fund for general use."</p><p>You could hear a pin drop in the gymnasium in the seconds before all hell broke loose.</p><hr/><p>"Wait, so back up. None of this explains why you're soaking wet."</p><p>Sarah took a bite from a large cream cheese square, swinging gently with the breeze in the back yard. Adam sat on the other swing, clothes dripping, wringing his dress shirt into the grass.</p><p>"I was just about to get there if you would let me finish." He paused, shaking out the fabric and slipping it back on over his undershirt. "It turns out there was a <em>reason</em> Cameron wanted to go to PTA. She knew Daniel Cline would be there."</p><p>"Esther's kid?" She took a sip from the whiskey in her other hand.</p><p>"Yeah. Apparently, he's a phone phreaker. He can, uh... <em>whistle</em> into phone receivers and hack into networks." When he took off his shoe, a small torrent of water poured out of it.</p><p>"No shit. Huh." Sarah didn't look like she really understood. "I don't really get it, but power to him."</p><p>"It's crazy. Anyway, the site that John hasn't been able to get into for a month or so? She used this kid on a school computer to break in and put in access. Then the computer caught on fire, but that's another thing."</p><p>"The computer caught on <em>fire</em>?"</p><p>"Yeah, apparently the administrator saw them snooping and sent back a 'hacf' command." He said the acronym like <em>hack-eff.</em> "Which more or less blows up the computer."</p><p>It was quiet for a minute.</p><p>"You think the robots have one of those codes?"</p><p>"We do not. John has already asked," Cameron said, from up in the playhouse. Both adults jumped -- they had forgotten she was still here.</p><p>"Well, it was worth a thought." Sarah picked her beer bottle up off of the ground. "So the sprinklers came on. But that didn't happen until after the chaos, right?"</p><p>"Right." Adam poured his other shoe into the grass, throwing both at the back door. He flinched when they stopped just short of the glass. "I thought I had a genuine question. But apparently I hit a raw nerve this go round."</p><p>"That <em>wasn't</em> her raw nerve?"</p><p>"Nope. She had some more, ah, choice words for me when I asked." He was reluctant to get into specifics.</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"<em>What's it matter to you?! You some sort of commie? Some ruskie trying to-- to evenly distribute the goods? You come into my PTA, accuse me of fucking with my budget, you no good, low down, flaming son of a--</em>"</p><p>"Cameron, <em>that's enough,</em>" Adam said, louder than he meant to. She had poked her head out, mimicking Campbell's voice almost to a T. "You were in the other room, how did you--"</p><p>"The mic was on. It was going over the speakers," she said simply.</p><p>Adam shook his head, picking his beer up from off the ground. Christ.</p><p>"Ouch. She said that to you?" Sarah asked, sensing his discomfort, handing him a bottle opener.</p><p>He took it, beheading the bottle with a muted fury. "Front'a God and everybody. <em>That's</em> when I called her out for embezzling funds."</p><p>"<em>You what?</em>"</p><p>"Just a hunch, but I was right. Reckon she was using the funds to pay off the coaches at the other schools." He took a long swig. It tasted like revenge.</p><p>"No shit. Huh." She shoved the rest of the dessert in her mouth, then slid the pan off of the playhouse floor into her hands. She offered one to Adam. "Want one?"</p><p>"Please." He picked up three. "I put bourbon in these, you know."</p><p>"Oh, that's why Davie said he couldn't have any. And why Derek ate five." She picked one up and handed the tray back to Cameron, who wasn't sure what to do with it. "So what happened then?"</p><p>"The sprinklers went off." He shot a look at Cameron.</p><p>She looked back.</p><p>"<em>That's</em> when it all fell to shit. The alarm started going off, parents grabbing their children, John was herding everyone outside -- it was a mess." He shoved a cream cheese square in his mouth. He had been having such a fun time, too.</p><p>"Speaking of Jack, where is he?" Sarah asked.</p><p>He swallowed thickly. Man, this stuff didn't go down easy. "I don't know, we got separated in the chaos. I grabbed Cameron and booked it."</p><p>"He's at the central office reporting Campbell."</p><p>Both of them looked up at Cameron.</p><p>"Is that so?" Adam asked, chasing down his snack with the other half of his beer.</p><p>"Yes. I heard them talking outside."</p><p>Sarah's eyebrows shot up, and her mouth was open before his. "What were they saying?"</p><p>Cameron spoke, and Jack's voice came out. <em>"Goddammit, Karen, what were you thinking? You can't talk to people like that, not in this year."</em></p><p>
  <em>"He was disrespecting me, Jonathan! He was disrespecting my authority--"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You don't get authority if that's how you're going to treat other people. Frankly, I've had enough. I'm taking this up with central. I'll be damned if you set foot in this school again."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're defending that piece of shit?! You saw him, the way he was acting, the way he--"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Adam is a good man, regardless of whatever you thought you saw in him. Besides, if slander isn't a good enough charge for a restraining order, I'm sure embezzlement will do just fine."</em>
</p><p>Cameron fell silent for a moment. <em>"And by the way, my name's</em> <strong><em>John."</em></strong></p><p>Then she was done.</p><p>Nobody said anything. Sarah whistled through her teeth.</p><p><em>"Damn.</em> Remind me never to piss him off."</p><p>Adam was speechless. He had never heard Jack string so many words together to a stranger before, never mind the emotion in his voice.</p><p>He ate another cream cheese square.</p><p>"You doing alright, cowboy?" Sarah asked. "I don't think I've ever seen you actually eat anything you've made."</p><p>"I'm fine," he declared around the bite. "Pass me the pan."</p><p>The pile of squares came down the line, and silence settled back over them. Adam could probably use a shower, but he didn't really want to move.</p><p>Campbell's words were still ringing in his ears.</p><p>Over the years, he had built up an immunity to words. If people insulted him, degraded him, at least he had the upper hand. He was always putting on a show, always lying through his teeth. But somehow, stray words at the fucking PTA had burrowed into his craw.</p><p>Calling him a <em>communist</em>. What was this, 1969? And to call him a <em>flamer,</em> off the cuff as she did--</p><p>He chucked his empty beer bottle at the side of the house, and this time it shattered with a satisfying <em>crash.</em></p><p>"Jesus, Adam!" Sarah exclaimed. She grabbed the now empty container from his hands. "Do you want to talk about it, maybe?"</p><p>"Absolutely not." He stood -- barefoot, shirt open, pants still damp. Now he really wanted that shower. He needed to scrub the words from his head.</p><p>"There's glass near the door," Cameron supplied unhelpfully.</p><p>"I'll live," he dismissed her, as he nearly stepped on a large shard. He slid the back door open and went inside, padding silently up the stairs.</p><p>Adam woke up alone at 1AM, face down on top of the sheets, to the sound of Jack's truck pulling in the driveway. His hair was still damp, curling ever so slightly at the ends.</p><p>The first thing he noticed was how quiet the house was. The second thing he noticed was that he needed a <em>drink.</em> The third thing he noticed was that he was already quite drunk.</p><p>How he made it down the stairs, he had no idea.</p><p>He stumbled into the kitchen, cool air hitting his plain shirt and sweatpants, pulling his apron over head out of habit. No point in drinking straight vodka this late. He needed something <em>stronger.</em></p><p>It was only after he had pulled most of the bottles off of the top shelves that he turned to find Sarah sitting quietly at the bar, staring at him. He swore in Russian, nearly dropping the booze. "<em>Shit</em>, Connor, why are you up?"</p><p>"I'm a nosy bitch," she replied, picking a bottle at random out of the pile and popping the lid. "And your hot water pipes are loud."</p><p>"Ah. Sorry." He pulled down the cocktail shaker and started loading it up.</p><p>Keys jingled in the door, and a bag was dropped in the doorway. About a minute later, Jack had joined them in the kitchen.</p><p>"You two are up early," he said flatly, opening the fridge. He settled on a red Tupperware that was probably safe to eat. It was parfait. "Do we have <em>anything</em> green in this house?"</p><p>"Not a damn thing," Sarah grumbled. Adam threw a dish towel at her.</p><p>"So," he started, upending the vodka into the cup, "how was your day?"</p><p>Jack sighed, taking a seat next to Sarah. "Went to the central office. Then I had to go to the police station and help file a report. They're going to see if she'll take a deal to drop the charges. Can I have a spoon?"</p><p>Sarah handed him a box of plastic cutlery. "What are the charges?"</p><p>"One full count of embezzlement. Couldn't get defamation to stick, unfortunately." He sounded legitimately upset about it, spearing the parfait with conviction. And a fork.</p><p>He set the fork aside and picked a spoon out of the box.</p><p>"Listen, Adam," he said, "I'm sorry about this evening."</p><p>Adam shook the cocktail shaker loudly.</p><p>Sarah leaned over to Jack. "He's taking it in stride."</p><p>"Mm. How many?"</p><p>"All of the cream cheese square things."</p><p>He slammed the shaker back down on the countertop, popping the lid off with one hand. "<em>I...</em> am doing great."</p><p>"It's okay to not be doing great, you know." Jack took another bite of parfait. "Karen's always been awful, if it helps."</p><p>Adam knocked the shaker back and took a big gulp. "It does not."</p><p>"Okay, maybe-- okay." Jack gently took the metal cup from his hand and set it down on the counter. "Adam. I think we need to talk about this."</p><p>"About what? I'm good." He was not.</p><p>"It's 1AM and you just mixed a hurricane. After your first PTA meeting." Sarah picked up a tray of eclairs. "And you spike an unknown amount of your desserts with alcohol."</p><p>"Oh, no, those are fine. Davie likes those," Jack said. Sarah shrugged and took one for herself.</p><p>He stood, going to the sink and filling a glass of water. He handed it to Adam and leaned against the counter top. "<em>котенок,</em> don't let her words get to you."</p><p>Adam took the glass. "Did she ever try to pay you off?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Sarah, for her part, was super invested.</p><p>"Did she ever try to pay you to rig games for her shit-for-brains son?" He downed the water in one go.</p><p>Jack laughed. "No. And even if she had, I wouldn't have taken it. After all, everyone knew the money was a pretense for her and her husband to sleep with the coaches."</p><p>Adam gasped, far too dramatically for the situation. Sarah dropped her eclair. "<em>Really?</em>"</p><p>Jack nodded. "Surely Esther told you about it."</p><p>"She did, but I didn't realize the <em>scope.</em>" Adam set the glass down gently, immediately looking more like himself. He looked Jack over before he spoke again. "What, you're not going to make me feel better about the ruskie thing, too?"</p><p>Jack picked up the cocktail shaker and brought it up to his nose, catching a big cloud of strong spirits. Then he poured it down the sink. "I think maybe you just need to let that one go."</p><p>Sarah laughed, knocking back the bottle she had stolen.</p><p>He set a hand on Adam's shoulder, shaking him gently. "You need to get to bed. I've got a couple of days off because of the investigation, and Val called to let me know Justo is in town. We could drive up tomorrow."</p><p>Sarah scrunched up her nose. Adam couldn't tell if it was because of the alcohol. "You two are so sweet, it's <em>sickening.</em>"</p><p>The light mood was cut suddenly by a truck coming up the drive.</p><p>All three looked at each other.</p><p>Derek came into the kitchen, a look on his face that only came from being shocked awake by adrenaline. "Uh, Sarah, have you seen John and Cameron?"</p><p>All had guns in hand when the garage door began to rattle. They burst out into the night with weapons raised, finding John and Cameron trying to sneak back in the house with a tarp covered object on the back of the truck.</p><p>Clearly, this was one of their greater ideas.</p><p>"John, <em>what are you doing?</em>" Sarah asked, lowering her gun.</p><p>"Okay, uh, don't be mad," he said, as Cameron stated "We stole a motorcycle."</p><p>Dead silence sat in the air.</p><p>"<em>Why?</em>" was all she asked.</p><p>"Well, I wanted a bike. And this morning, this Campbell kid tries to run me over with his bike. So I... liberated... it...?" he trailed off.</p><p>Oh, what a good boy Sarah had raised.</p><p>Adam began to laugh, followed by Jack, followed by Sarah. Soon, everyone was in slightly confused stitches.</p><p>"Well, bring it in here," she said, motioning to the tarped object. "Don't want to get arrested for grand theft auto."</p><p>They (Cameron) hauled it into the garage, parking it behind Jack's bike, then went back inside.</p><p>"I hope this is the right bike. Cameron drove. Their mailbox said Campbell and the house looked expensive." John flopped down on the couch. "Can I have one of these things?" He held up a tray of scones.</p><p>Sarah laughed. "No, you have school in the morning. Go on."</p><p>He sighed, moping down the hall to the guest room. Cameron stood still. "I also have school in the morning."</p><p>"Yes, you do. Go... power off or recharge or whatever you do."</p><p>She followed John down the hall. Adam swayed and leaned against Jack, his concoction hitting him with full force. "He knows we can't keep that thing, right?" Jack asked.</p><p>"It's the thought that counts," Sarah said, "we can set it on fire tomorrow." She holstered her gun, swiping at her eyes. "I'm going to turn in. Far too much excitement for one evening."</p><p>She went down the hall, and the room was quiet. Derek was already snoring again on the couch. The TV was on, showing muted color bars.</p><p>Adam pulled the reading glasses from Jack's shirt pocket.</p><p>"So, you kept these?" he asked, perching them on his nose.</p><p>"'Course I did. My long distance is fine -- I guess I can't be the perfect soldier forever."</p><p>"Mm." Sure he could. But even being drunk, he supposed he should keep that to himself. "Is Kazuhira going to behave himself tomorrow?"</p><p>"As long as you don't goad him into an argument," he prodded, a slight smile on his face that turned serious. "You know Val's forgiven you, don't you? I know you worry about that."</p><p>Adam didn't say anything. He tried to look around the room instead, but the glasses were making things worse. And he was <em>tired.</em></p><p>Jack threw Adam's arm around his shoulder so he could support him better. "Hey, you alright? Adam?"</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"Adam? Adam!"</em>
</p><p>Ocelot jerked awake to find that he'd fallen asleep at their desk. Jack had his hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently.</p><p>"Yes, dear?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, pushing the reading glasses up his face.</p><p>"You alright?" Jack said, clearly distracted from his original train of thought. "Never seen you fall asleep in the middle of paperwork."</p><p>"I'm fine. What is it? Any change?" He turned to face him.</p><p>"The devices have a purple light and they're emitting some sort of low level signal. R&amp;D thinks they're running in real time now."</p><p>Ocelot stood. "Well, I'll be damned. Do you think it was Kyle?"</p><p>"Had to have been. He's the only one that broke out of it." Jack shifted on his feet. "Adam, it's been nearly a month. You think they'll be the same when they pull out of this?"</p><p>He pulled the glasses off of his face, folding them and pushing them into Jack's hand. "They've made it this far, <em>медвежонок.</em> I want those signals analyzed to see if they could be affecting people on base."</p><p>He smiled, cocking his head to the side. "Haven't heard that in awhile. You sure you're doing alright?"</p><p>Ocelot thought for a moment. "I... I'm not doing great. But I'll live."</p><p>Jack set a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently. "That's okay. Come on, let's go see what's going on."</p><p>They left for the medbay, turning the light off in the dorm behind them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this in.... 2016? 2017? And it's batshit, I love it. It's also an interlude to a much longer 200X era Snakenet fic that I'm working on modernizing and rewriting. &gt;:3 If you have any questions shoot me a comment! There's a lot going on in this AU and I have so much knowledge that I'd love to share!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>